falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Schiff
}} Das Schiff (ehemals bekannt als USS Democracy) ist ein U-Boot aus der Vorkriegszeit, das sich in dem Marinestützpunkt befindet, der nun als der Nukleus bekannt ist. Hintergrund Das Schiff ist ein U-Boot aus der Vorkriegszeit, das mit vier Atomraketen ausgestattet ist. Es liegt schon seit kurz vor dem großen Krieg in einem Marinestützpunkt, der als der Nukleus bekannt ist, auf der Insel vor Anker. Vor dem großen Krieg wurde sie für Wartungsarbeiten dorthin gebracht, die Atomraketen auf dem Schiff wurden daher nie verwendet. Auf dem Terminal des Kapitäns des Schiffes Arnold Wabash kann man erfahren, dass die USS Democracy Befehl aus Washington hatte in das südchinesische Meer zu fahren, wahrscheinlich um bei Kriegsbeginn die Raketen zu starten. Der Kapitän beschloss jedoch, dass es Wahnsinn sei Atomwaffen einzusetzen und sabotierte deshalb den Atomreaktor des Schiffes, wodurch Radioaktivität austrat und sowohl das Schiff, als auch den gesamten Stützpunkt verstrahlte. Dadurch konnte das Schiff nicht auslaufen, die Besatzung wurde zurückgerufen und ein Säuberungstrupp wurde entsandt, um das Schiff und den Stützpunkt wieder zu reinigen. Arnold Wabash selbst floh mit dem Schlüssel, der benötigt wird um die Raketen zu zünden. Von den vier Atomraketen die nie verwendet werden konnten, sind drei durch den Lauf der Zeit beschädigt. Sie haben entweder eine Störung oder ein Leck, so dass nur noch eine voll funktionstüchtig ist und auf ihren Einsatz wartet. Sie liegt an das Innere des Nukleus gerostet dar und dient den Kindern des Atoms als Gruft. Aufbau Das Schiff ist sowohl innen, als auch außen aufgebaut wie die Yangtze, ein chinesisches U-Boot. Der Schiffsrumpf ist identisch, und doch sind einige Details bei der USS Democracy anders. Sie besitzt zwei große Schiffsschrauben, je eine an jeder Seite des Rumpfes und eine kleinere am Heck. Damit fehlt ihr die dritte große Schiffsschraube, die an der Yangtze unter dem Reaktorraum ist. Auch fehlen ihr die großen Tiefenruder, die sich am Bug der Yangtze befinden. Des Weiteren besitzt die USS Democracy nur vier Torpedorohre statt sechs. Der Turm der USS Democracy hat auf halber Höhe eine Reling, die halb um denselben verläuft. Statt einer Treppe wie bei dem chinesischen U-Boot führt von hier aus eine Leiter zur Hauptluke des U-Boots. An das Geländer haben die Kinder des Atoms ihre Fahne gehängt und haben einen Bauscheinwerfer auf diesen Ort gerichtet, der dem hohen Beichtvater als Kanzel dient. Dadurch, dass die USS Democracy erheblich kleiner ist, fehlen ihr viele Räume, die man in der Yangtze finden kann. Der ursprüngliche Kontrollraum des Schiffs liegt direkt hinter dem Eingang, und wurde in eine Art Thronsaal für den hohen Beichtvater umfunktioniert. Wenn man hinter dem Thron Richtung Bug geht findet man die Kajüte des Kapitäns, die von dem hohen Beichtvater als privater Schrein verwendet wird. Geht man die die Treppen vor dem Raum hinunter kommt man zum Raketen- und Reaktorstartraum, die in einem Raum vereint wurden. Ähnlich wie bei der Yangtze gibt es einen Hauptraum mit zwei Türen, die zu den Schiffsmotoren führen. Dieser Raum ist durch das Leck in den Atomraketen stark verstrahlt. Wenn man unter der Treppe Richtung Heck des Schiffes läuft kommt man zu den Schlafquartieren der ursprünglichen Besatzung, die die Kinder des Atoms nun als Gruft für ihre Toten verwenden. Von dem Hauptraum aus weiter zum Bug des Schiffes befindet sich der Hauptreaktor, der zwei Stockwerke einnimmt. Die untere Ebene am Reaktor führt an einer Stelle zurück zu den Raketenlagern. Unter den Raketenlagern ist ein großer leerer Raum, in dem sich viele Fässer mit radioaktivem Müll befinden. Bemerkenswerte Beute * Edgar's note - Erscheint während Hexenjagd, liegt teilweise von der Matratze von Schwester Aubert verdeckt. * To my "family" - Unter der gleichen Matratze wie die Edgars Notiz. * Aubert's note - In einer Truhe bei dem Schiffsmotor steuerbord. * Brother Alders - In einem Raum neben den Katakomben auf einem Tisch. Notizen * Wie die Yangtze hat die USS Democracy vier Torpedorohre, es scheint jedoch kein Raum im Inneren für diese zu geben. Die Gegend außerhalb des Schiffs ist stark verstrahlt, mit bis zu 70-90 RAD/s. * Dem U-Boot scheint sowohl eine Kombüse als auch jegliche Art der Messe für die Besatzung zu fehlen. Ebenfalls existiert kein spezieller Sonar- und Funkraum, welchen U-Boote zwingend benötigen. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob die USS Democracy schon einen Einsatz vor dem Großen Krieg hatte, zum Beispiel bei der Befreiung von Anchorage. * Das Schiff ist schlecht erleuchtet, da die Kinder des Atoms nur Kerzen als Beleuchtung verwenden. * Wenn man das Schiff in Powerrüstung betritt, machen die Kinder Kommentare, dass sie den Anzug nicht mögen, da er die "Spaltung" verhindert er jedoch "runs on the glow, so perhaps it's not all bad". * Auch nachdem man die Hauptgeschichte von Far Harbor beendet hat kann man mit dem Schlüssel dafür jederzeit die Atomraketen des Schiffs starten. * Das Wasser vor der Basis scheint zu flach, als dass dort ein U-Boot schwimmen könnte. Wenn man jedoch das Gerüst ansieht, an dem das Schiff hängt, kann man erkennen, dass dort ein Schienensystem existiert, mit dem man das U-Boot aus dem Wasser heben kann. Vorkommen Das Schiff kommt nur in dem Fallout 4 Add-On Far Harbor vor. Galerie FO4FH-Nucleus-Crypt.jpeg|Die Krypta im Schiff FO4FH-Vessel-Throne.jpeg|Der Thron des Hohen Beichtvaters FO4FH-Vessel-Back.jpeg|Hinterer Teil des Schiffs Aubert's_Note.png|Aubert's note unter einigen Kisten Edgar's note.jpg|Edgar's note Brother_Alders_Holotape.png|Bruder Alders Notiz in dem Raum neben den Katakomben auf einem Tisch en:The Vessel ru:Судно uk:Судно Kategorie:Far Harbor Orte Kategorie:U.S. Armee